1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating devices, and more specifically, to low energy illuminating devices that have the flexibility to be used by them or in conjunction with conventional water sprinkling systems if so desired.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Illuminating devices come in many shapes and sizes and are used for a multitude of purposes. Some illuminating devices may be used strictly for decorative or ornamental display purposes, while other illuminating devices may be used for security purposes to more effectively light pathways and other areas in which people walk. Illuminating devices are also known for use with liquid systems, either for display purposes or for use with sprinkler systems for lawns and gardens to enhance the aesthetic qualities of homes, public parks and other venues where flowers and other forms of plants are displayed.
several prior art illumination devices are known that have been designed for use with liquid display or sprinkler systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,688 to Chatton discloses a device that includes a number of inclined wires to which small amounts of liquid is applied. The liquid travels downward in the form of droplets by the force of gravity along the wires. Fluorescent materials may be added to the liquid. An incandescent light is directed at the wires and the liquid traveling down the wires, resulting in an ornamental display primarily because of the fluorescents that were added to the liquid. Chatton does not disclose or suggest using the device in conjunction with a watering system for plants and lawns, or even for use as a security device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,675 to Kendrick discloses a divider system for use in illuminating lawns or flower beds. A system of dividers is arrayed in the lawn or flower beds. The dividers include plumbing and sprinkler heads within the body of the dividers to water the lawn or flowers. Lighting fixtures are separately installed at intervals along the divider to provide illumination. Kendrick does not disclose or suggest an illuminating device where lighting and watering of plants is accomplished by a single integrated component. Kendrick does not disclose or suggest that the device may be used as a security device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,811 to Fraser, et al. discloses a device for developing a curtain of liquid droplets through which a light is shined to simulate rainbows. Fraser, et al. does not disclose or suggest an illuminating device that may be used in conjunction with a watering system for plants or as a security device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,431 to Pierce discloses an illuminating device for use with sprinkler systems for lawns. The device includes a sprinkler system with a separate light that shines on the water as it is dispersed on the lawn to create aesthetically pleasing illuminated water patterns. Pierce does not disclose or suggest an illuminating device where lighting and watering of plants is accomplished by a single integrated component.
A number of problems exist with these prior art illuminating devices. Many of them use high energy incandescent lighting that emits ultraviolet light which is not only highly inefficient, but is also known to attract insects.
Another problem with prior art illuminating devices that can be used in conjunction with watering systems is that they are expensive to make and maintain.
Another identified problem with prior art illuminating devices, especially those used in conjunction with sprinkler systems is that many are difficult to see, especially during daylight hours, and are vulnerable to being damaged by foot traffic in the vicinity of the devices. These prior art illuminating devices are usually constructed using conventional materials, without having any additional features to enhance their visibility or brightness.
There exists, therefore, a need for an illuminating device that can be used in conjunction with sprinkler systems that is highly efficient in its use of electrical power.
There also exists a need for an illuminating device that can also serve as an integral part of a sprinkler system for controlling spray patterns on lawns, gardens and flowers.
There also exists a need for an illuminating device that is inexpensive to make and easy to maintain.
There also exists a need for an illuminating device that includes integral design features to enhance the visibility and brightness of the device.
None of the above devices, either by themselves or in combination, is seen to anticipate or suggest the illuminating device disclosed and claimed herein.